WilliamWill2343, Rosellia and Katherine Koala's Funtime
WilliamWill2343, Rosellia and Katherine Koala's Funtime is a video created by WilliamWill2343 and PB&Jotterisnumber1. It's also the pilot for The WilliamWill Super Show. Plot Quintion, Rosellia and Katherine Koala decided to go see Kingsman: The Secret Service, eat at Pizza Hut, turn Baby Bop (one of Barney's friends) into a human, watch the series premiere of Sophie and Quintion's Cartoon Castle, play Super Mario Bros 3 on the Nintendo Entertainment System, and have a great sleepover party. Transcript WilliamWill2343: "Hello, I'm- Katherine: "Stop, Stop, Stop! This is getting very repetitive and overrated. Let's get to the "Funtime" part now, okay?" WilliamWill2343: "It could be none of your concern, but OK." Katherine: "Hey guys, I just saw the trailer for Kingsman: The Secret Service, and it was great! It's so awesome, That I just got to see it.... unless it has a "Rotten" rating on Rotten Tomatoes." WilliamWill2343: "Alright, let's go see the movie." trio goes to the Movie Theater Ticket Vendor: "Hello, what movie would you like to see?" Rosellia: "Three tickets for Kingsman: The Secret Service." WilliamWill2343: "And we also like to have three large bags of popcorn, Three medium sodas, and three candy bars." Ticket Vendor: "Here you go. Enjoy the show." Rosellia: "Okay!" three enter a theater and sit in the front row Katherine: (carrying the trio's refreshments) "Whew! That was really hard work carrying the refreshments because there were banana peels everywhere!" Rosellia: "Let me guess, you're quite a neat freak, huh?" Usher: "The movie will start in 15 minutes, so please enjoy the show." Panda, who is sitting on second row, uses a fishing pole and a real spider and lowers the spider on the top of Katherine's nose Katherine: "AAAAH!!! AAAHHH!! SPIDER!! SPIDER!!!" jumps up to the ceiling WilliamWill2343: "Better not be Andy Panda playing pranks again...." Katherine: "Y-y-yeah, it m-m-must've been a-a-a.... A illusion of a s-spider." falls to the ground face first Katherine: "I'm ok, I'm fine. Never better." Panda, who is still holding the fishing pole, lowers a picture with a disturbing image of Roobear and Laura Koala in Katherine's face Katherine: "Ewwww! Something gross about my cousins is at my face!" WilliamWill2343: "I think Andy Panda has gone too far!" Katherine: "Well, I think I should go talk to this "Andy Panda"!" looks at Andy Panda in a gentle way Katherine: "Excuse me, sir, I'm Katherine Koala and I just want to say can you please stop bugging me for 2 seconds, okay?" Andy Panda: "THAT'S RACIST!!!!" Katherine: "WHAT?!!" kicks her in the head and her head gets stuck in the movie theater screen Katherine: "Someone! Please get me outta here!" WilliamWill2343: "Now he's going too far!" Rosellia: "Don't worry, I'll handle it." uses her magical bubblegums as a rope to pull Katherine out of the movie theater screen Katherine: "Oh, thank goodness!! I never ever ever ever ever ever ever want to get my head stuck in anything again!!!" the movie.... Category:The WilliamWill Super Show